Full Moon's Secret
by dimplypanda
Summary: Zero is trying to hide what he is from everyone. Kaname is trying to hide from yuuki and only wants to be with Zero but cant. However thanks to one nights events Kaname is given a shot at his sliverette's heart but can he get it before someone else claims it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Mommy why can't I show my ears?" the young silverette asked holding his mother's hand as they walked together in the forest. The full moon showed above the duo as it bathed them in soft light. The mother closed her glowing blue eyes as the late spring wind tossed her dark brown hair.

"Being a wolf is very dangerous in our world Zero, especially if you are a male. You must never let someone know about you dear for I fear if you do you will suffer the fate many of our kind has." She sighed holding her dear son close. "Please be careful Zero, daddy and I would be very sad if your heart breaks. God knows those vampiric bastards will only use you like they have done to so many of our race."

"It's okay Mommy I will never let anyone know so I won't die. Besides I only wanna be with someone I love." Zero smiled up at his mother his appearance was exactly like any other eight year old save for the silver hair, lilac eyes, fluffy silver wolf ears where his human ears should be and finally a soft silver fur covered tail sticking out from under his shirt.

The duo returned slightly after midnight to a waiting father smiling from the door way. "Hay there, bout time you two got back. Ichiru stayed up till about an hour ago waiting for you guys."

"Heh, sorry daddy I'll go up there right now. Gnite!" the little silverette chimed running up the stairs to join is twin brother in bed.

Later the two parents stood in the doorway watching as their twin boys slept in bed one human like their father the other wolf like their mother. "Honey I am worried. We can't hide Zero forever. Eventually the vampires will find him. I can't stand the thought of my little boy bonded to some son of a bitch pureblood or aristocrat that will only use him to make an heir then throw him away." Her husband just pulled his crying wife into his arms gently brushing her soft furry ears with his fingers.

"We won't my dear, I promise we won't."

**A/N:** yay go Irony. This story will be kinda AU. They all still attend Cross Academy and they all think Zero is a level D. the main difference is that Zero-chan is a werewolf. (Let me specify the only change is that he will have wolf ears and a tail. I don't like the hybrid type and how could Kaname screw him in wolf form so this is the only way he will appear.) I think I will make Yuuki a bitch in this one also. This takes place after the Shizuka arch. Ichiru got shot in his punk ass by Zero too. Yuuki was awakened and there will be no Rido Arch. Please tell me what you all think.

DimplyPanda


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

The full moon hung in the sky as Zero patrolled the campus, his hood pulled over his head covering his ears as he lesioned for day class girls trying to see their beloved night class. Zero growled his ears flattening down as he could smell the scent of milk chocolate come toward his sharp nose. He turned facing into the wind so he wouldn't have to see the vampire. Maybe he would go away.

"Kiryu." The silent vampire spoke in his boy-ish voice.

"What do you want blood sucker?" he growled at the young vampire known as Shiki. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Ya, but I am looking for something." The brunette said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh and what would that be?" Zero asked suspicious.

"A dog… I thought I smelled fur." Shiki said quietly, a small blush on his face. He always loved animals, dogs in particular but his mother would never let him have one because they were quote "dirty beasts."

Zero stiffened but not enough to show. "Well as you can see there is no dog here so why don't you go fuck off." He scoffed. "Seriously how stupid can you blood suckers get." Before Zero could say any more Shiki had flipped the silverette around holding him by his jacket. His hood slipped slightly at the fast motion.

Shiki glared (easily upset when it came to animals), "Don't lie I can smell fur on you, where is the dog?" He threatened his blue eyes darkening giving off a faint red glow. _Sick asshole probably is torturing it. _ Before Zero could tell the vampire he had no idea what he was talking about the wind changed blowing off the silverette's loose hood reveling his soft silver ears.

Zero froze instantly, _oh fuck so this is how it ends_, he thought fear showing on his face. Shiki on the other hand broke out with a huge smile on his normally emotionless face. Quickly before the other could stop him the noble vampire grabbed one of the ears in his hand and began to lightly pet it with his thumb earning a deep blush from the silverette.

Zero slapped the hand away covering his ears with his hands. "D-Don't do that-t." he stammered trying to stop blushing, his ears where really sensitive and unused to being touched. "Please don't tell anyone…I-I don't want to have to get mated to some bastard pureblood or noble…please…" Zero said tears gathering in his eyes at the thoughts of what would happen to him._ No…no, I don't want to die that way…_

Watching the young silver wolf began to cry broke Shiki's heart. He knew the fate of any male wolf most didn't live past twenty six. _No I can't let that happen not to such a cute animal._ Shiki vowed when he was little he would always protect innocent animals and he was not going back on it now. "Shh Zero-kun it will be alright I won't tell anyone. I will protect you and your secret I promise." He said comforting the boy before him.

"R-Really?" Zero said looking into the vampire's crystal blue eyes.

"Of course I would never let an animal get hurt, especially if it is a cute wolfy like Zero-chan." Shiki said whispering the last part before giving a small smile to his new found friend. "You don't need to worry about me claiming you either I got Rima."

Zero once more pulled his hood back up and smiled at Shiki. "I didn't know you and Rima where dating… you two are perfect for each other though. Oh how can I pay you back?"

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do please just tell me."

"Hmmm," Shiki pondered for a long while before responding. "Are you close to Sayori?"

"Ya, why?" Zero asked confused.

"Takuma really likes her, but since they are in different dorms and you do your job so well it is kinda hard for him to talk to her. Could you help me hook them up?"

"Ya sure no problem how about we all go out to the movies next Friday. I will bring Yori and you can bring Rima and Takuma." Zero smiled at the plan forming in his head.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Shiki said turning to walk back to the moon dorms uninterested to go back to class. Once he was gone Zero laid down on the grass staring up at the moon. _Isn't it great mom dad I finally made a friend who knows about me? I think tonight was a good night._ Little did Zero know how much this night would change his life.

**Xxx**

Kaname sat in his office chair trying to keep the exasperation from his voice and aura while Yuuki sat on the sofa across from him complaining about the "stupid idiot perfects and annoying desperate day class girls." It took all of his strength not to snort at that, not too long ago she was just like them a perfect and an idiot desperate day class girl. Now though, now she was a stuck up little bitch of a pureblood.

If it wasn't for that god forsaken council and the act he needed an Heir for the Kuran line Kaname would never EVER even be in the same room as Yuuki let alone mate with her. His aura darkened quickly at the thought causing Yuuki to promptly shut up. _I don't even want to kiss her the very thought of sex 'shivers' I would rather vomit up everything I have ever ate._

"Um…Kaname?" Yuuki asked in her sickeningly sweet tone. Ugh just hearing her speak made his balls want to jump up and hide in this body. However since that was impossible he instead smiled at her.

In the most sincere voice he could muster he responded. "My dear Yuuki forgive me but this paperwork has given me quite a headache. I think I will go to bed early tonight." Kaname stood ruffling his sister's hair before heading off towards his bedroom (sanctuary).

Once Kaname was sure she was gone he laid down in his bed allowing his thoughts to wander. As usual they went to the place they always did, the silver haired perfect. _If I could only take you far from here my sweet Zero I would wrap you in my arms and never let you go._

His thoughts quickly turned a little…let's say more fun as images of his silverette filled his brain. He could see it now Zero's shinning half lidded lilac eyes glowing with lust, his pale fingers tangled in Kaname's dark brown hair tugging at it slightly while a blush covered his beautiful face. Of course who could forget his soft cries and moans every time Kaname pounded into his quivering core.

'Sigh…' "See what you do to me my Zero, you are not even here and you still make me hard… that is so mean of you." Kaname whined quietly. He knew he could never have his sweet silverette for obvious reasons but that didn't stop his heart from demanding what his brain said was unattainable, his beloved ex-human Zero Kiryu. _ Why can't I desire someone more practical like Yuuki? _He could not help but wonder. However no matter how much his brain told him to love her and forget Zero his heart desperately held onto the silverette never letting go. Like an animal to water or a man to air, Kaname could not live without loving Zero.

**A/N: **hello there this is Dp just wanting to say hi and thanks reading. Feel free to comment I love getting feedback from you guys. Also I will be able to write more now because I get out of school this Friday, YAYAYAY go summer! See you guys next week.

DimplyPanda


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

"Hay Yori!" Zero called going over to her as they patrolled the grounds of the school. Yori had been the new perfect ever since 'princess Yuuki' resided she was above such a job, and the fact that Atriums burn the shit out of her hand. It was fine though Yori was a good companion; she was quiet and never a busy buddy so they got alone quite well. The silverette even found he could drop his usual act and mask and just be Zero (he could even smile without her freaking out like a certain someone.)

"Hello Zero, so what is it normally you don't call me out unless you want to talk about something." She smiled asking him.

"Some friends and I were going to go see a movie after class Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Friends, since when did the 'oh so cold Kiryu' have friends other than Katio and me. Not to mention you never go near the other day class kids so who the heck are you hanging out with?" she said with a playful smile throwing a quick barb at him in her quiet voice.

"Ouch Yori what just caz I am cold to others you think I can't make friends? Well yes I do have friends they are just in the night class." Zero said pouting cutely not that he would admit it. "Anyway Shiki, Rima, and Takuma are also going so are you coming or not."

A small blush spread across the girl's face at the mention of a certain blonde noble's name she quickly turned away to hide it before she responded. "Zero Kiryu going to hand out with the night class I very well can't miss such an oddity, so of course I am going. If I don't than who is going to watch out for you." She said with a huff.

Zero was thrilled that his plan was working; it made him so happy that his tail almost came out to wag in joy. _No I can't I have to be careful and control myself._ Yet another reason he had to act cold the fact that strong enough emotions or to little control could let his attributes show even if it wasn't a full moon. "Well then it sounds like it is going to be a fun night. See you at the gate Friday at seven, oh and wear something casual not the school uniform."

**XXX**

"Shiki over here." Zero called out waving to his friend as he and Yori walked up to the trio. "You guys ready to go?" he smiled shocking both Takuma and Rima. Zero wore a simple dark grey zip up hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a black Hetalia T-shirt. Yori wore a dark brown tea length A-line skirt and a teal blouse smiling softly at the blonde.

"Yep, glad you two could join us. Shiki thought we could see Bloody Moon." Takuma announced in his regularly cheery voice.

"Oh that is the new slasher horror movie right about werewolves?" Yori asked.

Zero rolled his eyes at his friend's privet joke. "I am guessing you think that if funny Shiki." He said shooting a soft glare at his blue eyed friend who was grinning slightly.

"Hilarious actually." He said monotone.

Once they got in the theater the seating was so sparse that Takuma and Yori ended up sitting three rows ahead of the trio while Shiki, Rima, and Zero sat in the back. Not that the silverette cared about where he sat as long as the Yori and Takuma where together. It was about half way through the movie that the hunter noticed that the two vampires that sat beside him where making out. However funnier was that Takuma was hiding his head behind Yori's back while the small girl chuckled at the blonde's reaction to the movie, or at the actual movie Zero didn't know Yori was kinda scary at times.

His attention turned back to the screen as he watched the hybrid beast tear through his victims while the humans cowered from the beast's strength. The sights made the silverette want to laugh and cry at the same time. Sure wolves were strong and had great senses (some better than a vampire's) but they also had a horrible weakness, their own heart. Zero shuttered at the memory of the time his mother had given him the talk.

_"__Zero do you remember when you asked me why you had to hide your tail and ears?" the silverette's mother asked as she stopped walking suddenly._

_The now ten year old wolf looked up at his mother seeing her worried gaze. "Yes mommy I remember, it is because I could die right?"_

_ "__Yes dear, but do you know why you could die?" she asked only to be answered by the silverette shaking his head as to say no. the women sighed looking up into the full moon before she continued. "In many beings the brain controls the body but that is not the case for wolves, our body is controlled by our heart. A depressed wolf is a sick and weak wolf, a loved one is a happy and health one, and finally a wolf with a broken heart is a dead wolf."_

_ "__Dead?" the little Zero asked in a small voice._

_ "__Yes Zero dead. If your heart is ever completely broken you will die, just like so many of our race. Tell me child do you know the average life span of a male wolf?" Before the boy could respond the mother answered her own question. "It is twenty three Zero, the average age is twenty three years."_

_The silverette just stared up at his mother in shock. "Only twenty three but how you told me that a wolf's life span is based off their mates life even humans like daddy and Ichiru live longer that twenty three!"_

_ "__Yes that is true as long as our mate is alive and loves you your heart will keep beating unless you are killed. However if your mate dies or much more common if they stop loving you, your heart breaks killing you." The mother said unable to meet her son's eyes._

_ "__But why would the male wolves mate with someone that will stop loving them if they know they will die? Why don't they marry someone that loves them like you and daddy?" the boy asked confused._

_The mother growled before she answered, her eyes glowing softly in anger and she clutched her son's hand tighter. "The wolves don't, they are forcibly bitten and mated to a high level vampire. Male wolves are able to bear children Zero but unlike a female's body a male wolf's can take more strain and thus they are able to bear stronger children. And thanks to the wolf's special DNA which keeps us from being turned our children that are not born wolf are automatically born the same rank and race as our mate. This makes us very desirable to vampires."_

_The small grip on her hand stiffened causing her to glance down at her son. His lilac eyes were wide as the moon itself, his jaw hung open, and his skin was frightfully pale. "C-Children… I-I can have children?" He asked his small voice stuttering slightly._

_ "__Yes dear you can and because of that vampires will come to make you their mate to have their heir wither you want them to or not if they find out about you. After you do they will throw you away and watch you suffer alone and let you die of heartbreak." She said dropping to her knees to wrap her shaking son in a tight hug. "That is why you must Never EVER tell anyone what you are. Never tell anyone unless you truly love and trust them do you understand Zero?" the boy just nodded to stunned by the information to actually speak anymore._

The silverette pulled away from his thoughts just in time to see the ending of the movie. The werewolf was about to kill his girlfriend but paused right before he killed her giving just enough time for his father the sheriff to show up and shoot him. Zero couldn't help but let out a dry laugh at this, it was the only part on the movie that was similar to a real wolf's predicament. He died because of his love and by someone he loved.

Soon the group of friends where outside the theater laughing and joking about the movie, Zero couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face when he saw Takuma holding Yori's hand. "I'm thirsty let's go grab a soda and maybe some snacks before we head back to the Academy." Takuma suggested as the group began the walk back to the school.

Soon the group all had sodas and Rima and Shiki a couple boxes of Pocky when they came across what Zero and anyone somewhat sane would rightfully call a bitch. "There you are you pathetic street trash." She snorted.

'Sigh' "Stalking me now leech, seriously don't you have something better to do with your time like oh I don't know falling in a deep hole, getting eaten by something that could actually stomach you nastiness, you know something like that." Zero said rolling his eyes not wanting to deal with this right now. Hell he was actually having a good time tonight till she showed up, even with the hairs standing up on the back of his neck which were never a good sign.

"As if I would voluntarily waste my precious time on a lowly degrading beast like you, however I don't want my Kaname to more so I came in his place. You were not out patrolling like a good little doggy and I don't want those lowly girls from the day class to get to even glance at my Kaname."

Zero's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Look I really don't have the time or patience to deal with your bullshit today or any day for that matter so why don't you go fu…" He stopped midsentence his eyes going wide as his sixth sense yelled danger. Before he knew it he lunged forward tackling a stunned Yuuki just before the thing could reach her, instead the attack landed on the silverette. Four long deep gashes cut down from his shoulder blades to his lower back.

Zero stood up carefully pulling out Bloody Rose looking around for the assailant. The others fallowed his reaction, Shiki was in a defensive stance is blood whip already out, Rima's hands were extended ready to call out lightning at a moment's notice, and Takuma who had Yori pulled behind him, his katana glinting in the moon's light. "What the…" Yuuki asked stunned clueless as usual.

"For god's sakes Yuuki for once in your life shut the hell up so I can concentrate!" Zero growled deeply at her, his canines showing when his lip curled up and his lilac eyes glowing brightly like two small lavender moons. Before the vampires or Yori knew it the silverette shot something behind Takuma then turned to fire two shots into the street. The others just stared till they saw ashes fall to the ground were Zero had shot.

The hunter quickly turned shooting beside Shiki then to shoot just above Yuuki. More gashes appeared on the hunter's body causing him to cry out in pain falling to his knees.

"Your strong little hunter, Master will be very surprised when I report to him, but I wonder are you just a hunter or are you also a…"

The voice never finished the sentence as a loud gun shot from the Bloody Rose silenced it forever. A finale pile of ash formed a few feet from Zero whom collapsed to the ground not long after unable to stay standing/sitting any longer.

"Zero!" the others cried out moving towards the hunter only to stop in their tracks when Yuuki approached the collapsed but still conscious hunter.

She leaned down to look into his face with a smirk on her lips. "That's what you get for disrespecting me you piece of filth. Why don't you do the world a favor and die here." She spat out at him before standing. She then kicked the boy hard in the stomach causing him to cough up blood before she turned to walk away. Half way down the street she called over her shoulder to the severely injured silverette. "Oh and that was for getting my clothes dirty level E, you need to remember your place in this world, under my shoe."

Shiki growled ready to tear the bitch's head off when a small hand lightly grabbed his shoulder. His blazing crimson eyes met the warm honey of Yori's calm ones. "Shiki-sempia I know you are mad but it is not our place to deal with her, our place is to help Zero so come on we have to get him back to the Chairman's before he bleeds out."

"As much as I don't like what Yuuki-sama did, I have to agree with Yori. Dealing with her is Kaname-san's job not ours." Takuma said in a low voice the cheer gone from it. "Senri grab Zero carefully and I will carry Yori." Shiki nodded scooping up the bleeding silverette before the group took off heading to the chairman's house.

**XXX**

Kaname sat in his study 'working on paperwork'; in reality however he was daydreaming about his love. Zero wasn't patrolling tonight nor did the pureblood sense the boy on the campus. _He is probably on a date with that Yori girl_. Kaname growled at the very thought, no one should be allowed to be with his Zero, let alone go and kiss the silverette's soft petal like lips.

Kaname sighed, the only thought comforting him was that Yuuki was also gone. His door then swung open accompanied by the worst voice in the entire world. "Kaname, I am back!" it whined out trying to come out cute. _Well fuck there went the peace._

"Hello Yuuki did you enjoy you walk?" he almost growled when he smelled Zero's sent on her till he remembered that his dear silverette hated Yuuki now. "You seem happy did your chat with Z-Kiryu go well?" Whoops almost called Zero by his given name in front of Yuuki.

"Very much so Nii-san, I got to remind the dog of his place so you no longer have to fret." She smiled something dark behind her eyes but before Kaname could ask about it the scent of blood hit his nose, Zero's blood.

Not even caring about his appearance in front of his sister he quickly commanded her to stay put before he took off like hell was at his heels off towards the Chairman's house. The pureblood burst through the kitchen door only to find three freaked out looking humans, three very worried nobles, and one very bloody unconscious Zero.

"What happened to him?" Kaname asked unable to keep the worry from his voice.

"We were attacked by unknown things when we were walking back to the Academy. We couldn't even sense them, Zero-kun managed to protect us and killed them but…but he got pretty injured because of it." Takuma said with his head bowed knowing how worried Kaname was about the hunter, him being the only other person to know about the pureblood's affection for the silverette.

"Ya then that ungrateful bitch kicked him in the stomach." Shiki growled turning to his cousin. "Kaname-sama with all due respect, if you don't put that bitch on a leash and she hurts Zero again, pureblood or not I will kill her."

The pureblood's eyes went wide at this, Shiki emotionless Shiki just threatened to kill Yuuki with such anger and fury in his eyes…wait what? "What did Yuuki do to Zero?"

End of Chapter two

**A/N:** yay go chapter two, but it was kinda hard to write with my lack of social life, seriously I had to ask my parents what they did when they went to the movies with their friends. T^T but moving away from my horrible social life (who needs one with television and internet), what did you all think of the newest chapter. Quick question who wants Yuuki to die? If you got a good idea go ahead and comment to tell me if I like it enough I might put it in the story if I choose to kill her. Ah playing with people's lives it is so much fun I feel like Izaya. MWAHAHAHA!

Zero: Ah shit she is on a power trip again.

Kaname: Ya I can see that… should we stop her? You know before she goes full blown nuts.

Zero: Ya we probably should, I'll grab the soda you get the yaoi.

Kaname: 'nods'

**Responses**

**07Eve:** thank you for pointing that out I will try to be more conscious of that in the future. Also Zero will be more OCC around his friends because he can relax. His stubbornness however will never leave, mostly because I find it adorable and fundamentally Zero.

**PeachyQ73: **Zero is a full wolf not an ex-human, he was bitten by Shizuka however he was never turned nor has he bitten Yuuki or Kaname. Sorry to everyone for not mentioning that earlier. Zero is perceived as a level D for reasons that I will mention later in the story.

Thanks for reading

DimplyPanda


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait what did Yuuki do to Zero?" Kaname asked his eyes wide she couldn't have attacked him right.

"That is not important right now, Zero is bleeding out!" Cross growled out holding a bloody cloth to the silverette's hip. "Damn it we need to stop the bleeding now. Yagari were the hell is the surgical kit?"

"Sorry Cross here it is." Yagari said coming into the room passing the ex-hunter a large medical kit. "OI bloodsuckers I know your concerned bout the kid but how bout you'll get out and wait in the livin room for now, you too Sayori-chan."

"Hai Sensei." Yori said with a bow leading the vampires to the next room. Yori sat on the couch next to Takuma who was blushing like a moron at the girl's action while Shiki sat beside him with Rima in his lap. Kaname took the chair to the right of the sofa before he began to speak.

"Explain what happened, start to finish now."

"Well Kaname-san last week Shiki suggested that we go to the movies with two of his friends. When we met up earlier today it turned out that those friends were Kiryu-kun and Yori-chan." Takuma started nervously knowing his friend's feelings towards the young hunter, not to mention his possessiveness.

"Shiki how long have you been friends Kiryu? If I am not mistaken you've never associated with him before." Kaname said watching his cousin closely. _I can't believe that he got to be around Zero before me! This is so unfair._

Said noble just shrugged before he spoke indifferently. "About a week."

"What happened after the movies?"

"Well we got some soda but while we were walking in the outskirts of town when we met up with Yuuki-sama. She and Kiryu-kun were arguing when he tackled her to the ground getting injured himself." Takuma shuttered before he spoke again. "We couldn't even sense them only Kiryu could. He got hurt again protecting us; the last one said something quite interesting though. It asked if Kiryu was just a hunter, I would assume that the creature believed itself to be invisible to bout hunters and vampires."

"So something tried to attack Yuuki, Kiryu jumped in the way saving her and killed all the attackers which you have no idea what they were."

"Yes."

_Sigh even after she treats you like shit you still protect her. I would expect no less from my white knight._

"Ahem, my dear students you all will be very happy to know that Zero-rin is now stable so you may go back to the moon dorms." Cross said happy and bubbly once more only this time covered in splatters of the hunter's blood. _Creepy I am really starting to wonder if he has multiple personalities or something. _"Oh and I would advise you keep an eye on Yuuki, we wouldn't want whatever did this to come back and get her."

"Speak for yourself." Shiki muttered under his breath.

"Yes well goodnight Chairman Cross, do inform me if Kiryu's condition changes." Kaname said straitening his clothes. "Takuma I expect you back at the dorm after you walk Wabaca-chan back to hers. Shiki, Rima lets go."

The two nobles bowed falling in line behind the pureblood while Takuma smiled brightly. "Yes Kaname-san, thank you." He whispered lowly.

**xXx**

Back in the moon dorms Kaname sat in his office glaring at Yuuki. "Umm Nii-sama is something wrong?" She asked tilting her head to the side trying to act cute.

"I know about the attack in the town, and in order to protect you from this threat you will now be protected in your room and stay there except for when we go to class."

"But how am I going to go shopping?" she whined.

"You won't." He said plainly.

"Is this about me teaching that pathetic street trash a lesion? Gosh why are you so concerned about that degrading level E. it is just going to die soon anyway so why should we care other than to take his life. You shouldn't, you have me now. I am a pureblood too so I don't need protecting. You know there is a reason his name is Zero. It is because he is nothing no one, and when he dies nobody will care and they should not."

*Smack* "Don't ever let me here you talk about Zero like that again or so help me I will kill you sister or not." Kaname growled his eyes a dark crimson red, while Yuuki held her bruised cheek. "Leave now don't come out of your room either I do not wish to have you in my sight."

"Yes Nii-sama." Yuuki said quietly bowing before she ran from the angry pureblood. _Bitch how dare she talk about my Zero that way, speaking of him I think I will go visit him now._ he thought to himself a smile on his lips.

Kaname silently entered into Zero's room finding the hunter resting on his uninjured side facing the pureblood. The elder brushed his fingers through the silky silver hair of his beloved. "My dear Zero how I wish you could be mine and not that horrid witch, but for now I am just happy knowing that you are safe. Did you know that I had a plan, I was going to marry Yuuki and she would bring you along with her that way even if I couldn't have you I could at least keep you at my side where you would be safe?"

Kaname felt a stray tear fall from his eye before he brushed it away. "I'm so sorry Zero I never meant for Yuuki to change like that. If I knew I would have never changed her I would have left her as that sweet human we both loved. Now…now she is a horrible annoyance who hurt you and says horrible things… I know you don't act like it but I know that you must be hurt by it."

Kaname brought his hand up to gently stroke the silverette's cheek. "mnnn…" Zero muttered out nuzzling into the purebloods warm had causing the brunette to blush a dark red. "Mmm…" they boy sighed out in content, silver fur tufted ears appearing on the hunter's head.

Kaname's eyes went wide seeing the ears and tail that wagged slightly under the sheet covering the boy. "This can't be true… no way Zero is a wolf." Carefully the pureblood extended his hand brushing the silverette's ear causing the ear to twitch. He smile got even larger as he stroked the soft furry ear when he saw the blush that spread across the hunter's face.

"Oh so your ears are sensitive huh I wonder how you will react when I do this." Kaname wondered as he tugged on the silverette's ear.

"MMmmahh…" Zero moaned out. The pureblood's smile getting a dark gleam to it, as naughty thoughts ran through Kaname's mind faster than he could keep track.

"Zero you are so luck you are injured right now." Kaname stood up to leave kissing the silverette's head. "Now be a good little wolfy and stay hidden a while longer. I swear to you I will get you to love me before I mark you as mine. So wait just a little longer." He smiled as he climbed out into the chilly night air for once in a long time happy.

The pureblood however failed to see the brown-red eyes watching him through the foliage. A lone voice whispered out into the night as the clouds covered the bright moon. "So that is why you don't love me Nii-sama, your too attached to that mutt. Well don't worry my dear I won't let that happen I promise."

**A/N: **yay chapter three done though it is kinda short…oh well it is cute. I am really sorry about not updating sooner I was being used as free manual labor at my grandmother's house for the last two weeks. I couldn't even bring my notebook to write let alone use her computer to type. My grandmother is what I like to call closed minded (in reality she says that same sex relationships are an abomination under god so ya no writing at her house.) I couldn't even read Yaoi manga… I almost died from withdrawal. Well hope you all like the new chapter don't be afraid to review!

DimplyPanda


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was late evening when Zero finally awoke the room was dark and empty. Slowly the silverette stood walking over to the window to shut the heavy drapes. _Weird those shouldn't be open, oh well Cross probably did that after he patched me up. _Grabbing his gray sweat pants and a Gilbird T-shirt he headed to the bath room.

After looking the door, a necessity when living with the chairman Zero let out a sigh of relief as his ears and tail appeared. They were always there just below the skin constantly nagging him, only during full moons or times like this when he was able, or in the full moons case forced to be his true self. Well at least he had to stay this way until he found his mate but the way the search was going the silverette was fairly sure he might just end up dying a virgin. That or getting found out and forcibly mated to some vampiric prick.

The hunter let out a soft growl as he shuttered at the thought stepping into the hot spray of water. _There is no way in hell I will ever mate with one of those stuck up pretentious pureblood leeches. They are all just pompous assholes that get respect that they have never earned and whatever they want. All of them well…except maybe Kuran…maybe…_ A vivid blush spread across the wolf's cheeks at the thought of the hot pureblood. He sat down on the shower floor his tail swishing back and forth as he remembered his dream form the previous night.

_It was pitch black as he lay alone and scared on his bed till a familiar sent hit him, he couldn't recognize it but it was like cinnamon and the forest after a rain storm, completely unique and unforgettable. A figure approached giving off the aura of a pureblood but it was not sending the silverette the regular fear and anxiety through his lithe body, instead the aura wrapped around him bringing him comfort and erasing his fear. The outline finally came into view revealing the figure as Kaname as he sat on the wolf's bed. _

_The pure vampire began whisper words to him but he was unable to hear the words. The smell of salt caught the hunter's attention as he watched a tear fall down the pureblood's cheek. Finally he could hear the words that Kaname whispered in a tender broken voice, "I'm sorry Zero I never meant for Yuuki to change like that. If I knew that she would have turned out like this I would have left her a human. Now… now she is horrible and hurt you."_

_The pureblood tenderly stroked the silverette's cheek sending warmth coursing through the hunter's body. "Nnnn…" Zero muttered out nuzzling into the pureblood's hand trying to get more of the warmth. When he got the whole hand against his face the wolf let out a sigh in content as his ears appeared as a sign of content and safety. _

_Kaname reached out petting his tender ears, Zero was unable to control the blush that spread across his face causing the pureblood to whisper out in a sinfully smooth voice. "Oh so your ears are sensitive huh, I wonder how you will react when I do this?" he said playfully as he tugged on the young wolf's ear. At the small tug the silverette moaned out rather loudly as the touch sent pleasure shooting through his system. _

_Warm breath teased his ear s the pureblood above him whispered into it. "Zero you are so lucky you are injured right now." Kaname stood pressing his soft lips to the silverette's head. The wolf shuffled trying to get back to the vampire's warmth and comfort. "Now be a good little wolfy and stay hidden a while longer. I swear to you I will get you to love me before I mark you as mine. So just wait a little longer." For some reason getting marked by Kaname doesn't sound all that bad._

His eyes shot open as he shook his head. _No no no I do not like Kuran. We hate each other… though he is loyal protective… and looks ya don't need to go there. But come on it is Kuran. Kaname bloodsucking leech Kuran I can't like him. No it is just no._ after coming to that conclusion (denial) Zero quickly jumped out of the shower threw on his clothes and ran to do something productive to get his mind away from the handsome pureblood.

*Monday Night*

_Kyaa Kyaa Kyaa is that all those damn fan girls ever do? Times like this actually make me happy my ears are hidden. _Finally after taking their sweet time the night class left their dorm and 'graced' the day class with their presence. Only this time it was very different and scared Zero a little and not in the normal what if the night class attacks the day class or the far more probable, what if the day class snaps and molests the night class fear.

Yuuki was glaring murderously at him, Shiki, Takuma, and Rima gave him a concerned glance, but most shocking was Kaname. The pureblood instead of ignoring his presence like usual, gave him a sly seductive smile that sent shivers down the silverette's spine.

Poor Zero just stared in shock _what the hell, I am use too Yuuki being a bitch but why the hell was Kuran looking at me like that… he didn't find out about my dream right…RIGHT?_ The poor confused wolf sighed as the day class scattered back to their dorms deciding that he might as well go patrol the grounds. Giving a nod to Yori, who was much to existed to leave by the way, the silverette departed into the woods.

At about nine Zero was sitting high in one of the trees when he saw Kaname approach where he was sitting. Before the silverette knew what happened the pureblood stood beside him on the branch smiling down at him. "Hello Kiryu-kun, do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" the wolf sighted out. A smile broke across the pureblood's face as he sat next to the silverette so that their shoulders were touching. Zero wouldn't look up from his feet the dream pounding in his head making him blush heavily, praying that Kaname wouldn't notice.

The pureblood chuckled leaning in so his lips would brush the silverette's ear. "Your so cute when you blush like that Zero, who would have thought that the big bad hunter Kiryu would look so adorable blushing."

"S-shut up I'm not blushing… stupid leech." He muttered lightly pushing the vampire beside him.

"Oh you are not are you?" he challenged slipping his fingers under the silverette's jaw making them face each other. The pureblood's smile grew when Zero looked away from Kaname's gaze. "See Zero you are blushing." He said softly as he ran his fingers through the smaller males silk like silver hair. When he got to the end the pureblood brushed the back of his fingers down the length of the silverette's jaw causing the hunter to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"N-no." the hunter whispered another tremor running through him as the pureblood watched him with concern. It was the middle of November and the temperature was well below freezing it probably didn't help that the stubborn silverette only wore his uniform and no coat. Kaname chuckled slipping off his jacket wrapping it around the wolf's smaller form. The silverette stared at him in surprise at the kindness the pureblood was showing. "Why are you being so nice, and why do you keep calling me by my first name?" he said his lilac eyes wide and guarded with only small glimmers of hope shinning in them.

"Because Zero I care about you, I was worried sick when I smelled your blood the other night and livid when I heard what Yuuki did even after you protected her. I came to apologize when I found you up in a tree shivering." Kaname looked into those lilac pools that he had come to love so much over the years with sorrow and regret. "I truly am sorry, if you want me to leave you alone I will…"_ Please Zero say that I can stay._

_Kaname cares about me…this can't be real he is messing with me…but his eyes they look so worried._ "You don't have to leave…and I guess you can call me Zero too." The hunter whispered out slipping is arms through the sleeves of the purebloods jacket wrapping the limbs around his still cold body.

A smile broke out on the pureblood's face at the whispered words causing him to brighten up. "Well then you have to call me Kaname." He smirked at the hunter as the first flakes of snow fell from the dark sky. The pureblood smiled as he watched it fall onl to stop when he saw Zero. The hunter's eyes where wide in fear as he shook heavily while digging his nails into his sides while he hugged himself. "Zero? Zero what's wrong?"

"Snowing…it's snowing…I hate snow…everything dies when it snows." The frightened wolf said while gasping for breath his eyes closed shut while he continued to shiver.

_Right it was snowing when Zero's family was killed in fact I don't ever recall seeing him when I started to snow for the first time…he was always on edge when it was winter too. I can't believe I never notice how effected by it he is._ "Hay it's alright no one is going to die nothing bad will happen I will protect you." He said pulling the scared hunter into his lap while he rubbed circles into Zero's back. The silverette just clung to the pureblood's chest like his only lifeline as he tried to block out the horrid memories of his families death of the pain. _Oh Zero you have such a kind heart, I wonder if all male wolves are like this or if I am just this lucky to find one as innocent and pure as you._

"Come on Zero let's get you out of this weather, that might make you feel better okay?" Kaname suggested trying to rub some heat into the silverette's arms. The hunter just nodded numbly his eyes growing heavy with sleep. The pureblood jumped down from the branch with easy with the silverette in his arms, setting him down so they could walk back together though he never took his hand off the wolf's shoulder.

They walked back to the dorms in a comfortable silence side by side as the snow continued to fall. When they finally reached the boys sun dorms Zero spoke. "Ku-Kaname thank you for tonight…but if you ever tell anyone that I freaked out or that I let you hold me I will put a bullet through your skull understand?" the silverette threatened though the small smile on his face said that it might not be entirely true. It causes Kaname to chuckle silently at the sheer cuteness that the hunter possessed.

"Of course Zero, after all I want you all to myself I don't intend to share." The pureblood said with a sly smile.

"What? Oh never mind I am too tired to understand your nonsense." Zero grumbled turning to walk into his dorms. He stopped half way before turning back to Kaname. "I forgot about your jacket."

"Keep it I don't need it, I have an extra one and I would hate for out to get cold." He said calmly but in his head it was a different matter. _Zero is wearing my jacket…heh now my sent will be on him…YES! _"Good night Zero."

"G'night Kaname."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

An incessant beeping resounded through the room waking the slumbering silverette from his peaceful slumber. A pale hand shot out from under the tangle of blankets slamming on the off button with practiced ease. "Errnnn…." Zero mumbled out as he sat up. _Wow I haven't slept that soundly since everything went to shit. _A calming smell came to his attention only to find that he Zero Kiryu was still snuggled contently in a certain pureblood's jacket.

A vivid blush sprung across the wolf's cheeks. _I fell asleep in Kaname's coat…No one can ever know about this EVER!_ The poor boy sat there for fifteen minutes in shock till a second alarm went off. "Oh shit there is only ten minutes till class starts, if I am late again Mrs. Armstrong will kill try to me." Rushing Zero threw on his extra uniform while brushing his teeth before he bolted out the door without his morning shower.

**(X change over X)**

The new fallen snow covered the ground in a white sheet while the day class girl's bundled in there winter coats were cheering their little hearts out. Yori and Zero where standing guard on each side of the gate. The hunter stood there half-heartedly glaring at the girls (which was still pretty damn scary if you asked them) trying to figure out why he was in such a good mood today. All day the silverette was oddly content, he even stayed awake in class which freaked out his teachers.

_I slept really well also, this is so weird normally I am really on edge during winter so why is this one so different? _It hit him all at once; Kaname's scent was making him calm which meant it was still on him even right now. The look that came to the doomed wolf's face was that of OH HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIE.

Just as Zero was about to flee very far away from the gate the damn thing had to swing open allowing the Night Class to step out. Yep sometimes life was almost as big of a bitch as Yuuki was…Almost.

Kaname was having a great 'morning', he woke up knowing that in fact he did spend the night before holding his Zero in his arms as he comforted the scared wolf. The pureblood even got to scent mark the hunter. Not even with a troll (Yuuki) latched onto his arm could put a damper on his mood. Oh how he couldn't wait for change over so Yuuki would catch his scent on Zero and see with whom the pureblood's true feelings were with. Yep today was a great day.

When the gates finally opened and the scent hit him while his face only showed a polite smile anyone who knew him could plainly see the gleam in his eyes that put to shame even the cat's smile from Alice in Wonderland. His reaction however had nothing on the other vampires in his class.

Kain's eyebrows were slightly raised, Ruka was stuck in shock, and poor Adio was hell if all confused looking back and forth between the pureblood prince and the silver haired hunter. Yuuki was just…priceless, you could see the steam coming out from her ears, and her eyes were wide with shock, while her jaw just hung slack. After getting over her initial shock she turned to Kaname and mouthed _"What the hell is your scent doing on that trash?" _

Kaname couldn't hold himself back from responding, she did deserve it though for calling his beloved trash again. The pureblood prince smiled sweetly at his dear younger sister and said loud enough for not only her but all the other nobles and Zero to hear, "You seem to be a little slow dear sister so I decide to make my choice obvious enough even you can understand it." He then dropped her arm from his as he proudly walked forward. "We should be heading on now, don't want to keep Yagari-sensie waiting do we?"

Takuma couldn't hold back any longer and started to laugh hard clutching his sides, even Rima and Shiki where snickering beside him all of them sharing the thought of _you deserved that one you bitch. _

After the day class dispersed and the nigh class was in the building Yori turned to the still stunned and slightly confused silverette. "Uh Zero what the hell was that about, I have never seen Yuuki that pissed before."

"I…I have no clue but I think her hatred of me just went up."

"Was that even possible?"

"Apparently yes."

After the conversation ended the duo split up to go patrol the grounds. the clouds where gathered in the sky making the night even more cold as Zero walked through the forest on the lookout for day class girls and the every once in a while boy. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as a familiar scent hit him and it wasn't Kaname's. A lone voice crackled out through the chilly night air freezing the wolf down to his bones.

"We meet again Hunter-kun."

**A/N: **hi everyone sorry about the late chapter and how short it is but hopefully you all liked it don't worry the next chapter I will make much longer. Oh and I will not be updating till after the second because I will be on vacation in Arizona starting tomorrow and I will be back to typing on the 3rd of august so sorry. **Mimifoxlove **I am working on your request the beginning is giving me a little trouble but I will get the first chapter rough draft done soon. Well everyone thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Fallows you all rock see you all later.

DimplyPanda


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Good evening hunter-kun." Zero whipped around towards the voice to find a small creature only three feet tall clothed in a dark red cape. It had long yellow nails as its hands dragged on the ground, the hood had fallen back to reveal its ash gray face. Its small mouth had a row of yellow pointed teeth that dripped black saliva, the eyes where nothing more than hallow black sockets. A smile stretched across the black cracked lips of the imp as it oozed dark yellow blood.

Before Zero could react the creature before him spewed out shimmering gray fog which quickly surrounded the silverette. The young hunter's hand few up to cover his mouth and nose as he shot at the imp. Regrettably the mist began to affect the wolf as dizziness crashed into him. "What is this?" he muttered out as his ears and tail decided to make an appearance.

"Ah so that is what your hiding, Master will be pleased." The imp smiled as he approached the swaying hunter. "The smoke you see is a product of my magic; it makes ones true nature show while incapacitating them." It said as the silverette fell to his knees calmly the beast approached the young wolf reaching out with its nasty gray hand to caress the hunter's cheek. A grow resonated deep in Zero's throat as he smacked the hand away.

"Fighter are ya little wolfy, well don't worry Master will break you soon enough.: it smiled with a click of its yellow nails black chains clamped around the hunter's wrists while the imp held the other end as he began to drag Zero through the woods towards the Academy's exit. _This is bad I'm going to black out, and I dropped Bloody Rose too. I could cut my hand to hopefully lure the Night class but then they will find out… I could be bit. But if I don't… guess I don't really have an option._

Taking a deep breath Zero dug his claws deep into his palms and letting his blood flow freely down from his hands.

**XXX line break Mwahahahaha XXX**

"What the Hell Kaname! Why is your scent on that good for nothing piece of worthless shit level fucking E?" Yuuki screamed in the classroom. The teacher not wanting to get out of his warm bed was not there and most of the class having already fled in fear as the windows shattered. The nobles stood at the ready behind their leader as the watched Yuuki go bat shit.

Kaname sighed trying to control his rising temper, after al he promised his parents that he would protect her. He felt he owed them that much for devowering their real child but Yuuki just had to make it difficult. "As I explained earier, I wanted to make my choice of mate clear to you. He said in a steady emotionless voice.

"But I am your mate!" she screamed her anger shaking the school. "Not that fucking hunter whore!"

Kaname's eyes turned a bloody crimson as the air in the room seamed to freeze and crush the other occupants. "Yuuki I have said this once and I will not say it again you will not speak of my mate in such a way or I will disown you so that no vampire will ever accept you. You will be even less than a level E. Do I make myself clear?" he asked his tone cold and sharply edged.

"Yes Kaname-sama." She whispered in fear. The other nobles let out a sigh in relief that the aura final dissipated.

Shiki stood stark still when the smell of blood came through the 'open' window. "Something happen Zero is bleeding." He whispered.

"Zero…"he whispered his eyes wide. "Takuma take Yuuki back to the moon dorms and secure the rest of the night class." The pureblood then turned to the rest of the night class. "You may do what you wish either come with me or follow Takuma back." He said before waking swiftly out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight Kaname took off running towards the origins of Zero's blood.

When he arrived on the scene he was positively livid. There was his mate being dragged by his wrists by some horrendous imp, those soft lilac eyes he had fallen in love with were gazed over and half-lidded as the boy's silky ears hung from his silver hair covered head. "What do you think you are doing with my wolf?" Kaname growled out.

"Your wolf, I believe you are mistaken this wolf is my Master's new pet." The imp said with a grizzly smile as he tugged harshly on the chains causing the silverette to whimper in pain. It ran its nails up the silverette's neck tilting the hunters chin up. "Hm but maybe he won't get to my master tonight after all?" it muttered as the rest of the night class except Takuma arrived on the scene shocking most of them.

"Hehe take good care of my master's property for now, Pureblood-sama we will be back to take him later, but first a little parting gift." It whispered.

After licking its sharp yellow teeth coating them in vile black saliva the imp bit savagely into the silverette's neck causing Zero to cry out in pain. The thing then dumped the hunter to the ground with a loud thump, before Kaname could even react, a blood whip curled out snapping the creature in two. "Zero!" Kaname called out not caring how he looked in front of the others as he picked up the wolf cradling him in his arms. "Shiki how could you do that, you could have killed Zero."

"Don't worry Kaname-sama, Zero-kun needed to take in that things blood in order to complete the bond." Shiki said in his usual tone causing Kaname to wonder how the Aristocrat knew about wolves or why he wasn't very shocked by Zero's appearance. Not that the pureblood had time to car the wolf in this arms had turned cold and was breathing in shallow gasps.

Taking in a deep breath Kaname lifted the silverette as he stood up facing the nobles before him. "I know you are a shocked by Zero's appearance but keep it to yourselves. I am sure I do not need to tell you of the threat to male wolves and it is necessary to protect him. Ruka go tell the Chairman and Yagari-sensei about what happened and that Zero will be in my room, the rest of you will return to your rooms for the night. Adio I would like your help with Zero's health please go read up on Wolf Physiology please."

"Yes Kaname-sama."They responded heading off to their destinations except for Shiki who walked beside Kaname.

"What are you to Zero Shiki?" Kaname asked as they walked back to the moon dorm.

"A friend, we have been for a couple weeks now. I already knew what he was."

"Ah." Kaname said looking down at the silverette in his arms he had come to love. "I am glad Zero has a friend."

"Kaname-san if you want to win Zero over then you will wait for him to say it is okay to mark him also don't judge him in his weakness okay." Shiki said walking away leaving the pureblood with a sleeping wolf.

Sigh, "Zero Zero Zero what am I going to do with you?" he said kissing the silverette's feverous head.

**A/N**: hay guys I hope you are liking the story so far if you got any suggestions feel free to review or PM me, I also except critics as long as they are not excessively shout out to ShadowsofPenandPaper loved your review and don't worry Kaname will shag his princess soon enough (as soon as my brain decides to work with me) but your review was so funny I still laugh about it when I think of it. Thank you all for your support, AZ was great btw but I am happy to be back home, love you all.

DimplyPanda


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Finally back in his room Kaname gently laded Zero on his bed admiring how fitting it look, ah he could admire this sight forever. Unfortunately his door was all but kicked in not five minutes later with a frantic looking chairman and a worried master hunter. Cross promptly started yelling about where his darling son was while Yagari just chose to glare at the pureblood before him. "Cross! Ze-er Kiryu-kun is this way resting." Kaname said leading the duo towards his bedroom and out of the study.

Kaien was overjoyed when he saw his son resting quietly on the bed only for his eyes to grow so big that Kaname swore they would pop out of his head. "Ears...he has wolf ears." The ex-hunter whispered out before his eyes trailed down to the silverette's next to see it cut open and infected by a jagged bite wound. "You..." The man whispered out turning towards the pureblood. "How dare you mark my innocent pure little boy!" he growled out, "the only thing keeping you head on your body right now is the fact your lives are now intertwined and i swear if you leave him to die alone, Juri's son or not i will ripe out your leech heart and crush it with the heel of my boot do you hear me!?" in the regular honey colored eyes swirled cold darkness and the promise of unending pain that only some who dealt it could hold. No longer was Kaname looking at the happy go lucky chairman he knew but rather the cold fang less vampire of legend.

Shivers made there way down his spine even if he would not admit it granted Yagari was shivering too just not with the same emotion that took hold of the ancient vampire. No Toga resembled more of a dog in heat and it freaked the pureblood right out of his fear. After a moment to find his voice he spoke, "I nor any vampire on this campus have bitten him, it was a demon Imp from a noble or pureblooded vampire. Do not worry the blood exchange was not completed so we killed the thing."

"I see..." the ex-hunter said thinking to himself. "Toga-chan do you know what this means?" he whispered out quietly.

"That we now have to take extra measures to take care of the kid." Yagari answered bluntly.

"I AM GOING TO HAVE GRAND BABIES AFTER ALL! OH PRAISE KAMI THIS IS WONDERFUL!" The chairman squealed out giving the other to occupants in the room whiplash with the mood swing.

Shaking his head at his lover's antics the more emotionally stable human turned to the pureblood, who was happy to see the unknown (Creepy) emotion fading from the hunter's eyes, then began to speak ignoring the crazy chairman. "How many people know about Zero's condition?"

"All the nobles except Takuma and Yuuki, they have all been sworn to secrecy also the Imp's master. Adio is currently reading up on wolf physiology and will be back shortly to help me take care of him."

"I see and why should i leave the kid here with you where the risk of him being force ably mated by you vampiric asses is the highest." the hunter said with a cold mistrustful glare set in his eyes.

"Because Toga-chan i am sure Kana-kun will take good care of out Ze-ze while we look for the Imp's master. Isn't that right Ka-na-me-kun?" Cross said with his bubbly tone but with a cold gleam in his eyes daring the pureblood to disobey him. "Well lets get going Toga-chan!" he said pulling the hunter away hand in his grip as he bounced away.

'Well that was weird.' Kaname thought as he moved to sit on the one of the sofas near the coffee table. Ah silence it was a wonderful thing that he almost lost when Yuuki moved into the Moon dorms, speaking of Yuuki what on earth was he going to do with her now he couldn't let her near Zero with how spiteful she was. *knock knock knock* "Kaname-sama I am finished with my research." Poor silence it always ends to soon.

"Come in Adio."

The blonde came into the dark study moving to sit across from his prince on the separate couch. the noble's clothing was disheveled and on his small nose was still perched his oval rimmed glasses. (A/N: glasses plus sexy guys is hotter than hell and you know it. it is math you can't argue with it.) "What did you find out Adio?"

"Well Kaname-sama first off Kiryu-ku... i mean Zero-san will make a full recovery in time, however he will need constant protection till after the toxins are gone from is system and the new moon passes."

Kaname keep his stoic face as his thought over the information. 'Yes, Zero will be fine and I get to take care of him for a few weeks. Kami-sama you are awesome!' "So why will he not recover till after the new moon?" The pureblood asked pulling away from his 'ahem' thoughts.

Adio's eyes lite up at the question. "A wolf's anatomy and physiology is really quite something. A well bred wolf such as Zero-san has a healing rate comparable to a nobles most of the time. On a full moon it is even better almost pureblood like." the blond babbled nerding out slightly. "However a wolf's healing and strength decreases as the moon does."

"So in other words Zero will keep getting weaker until the new moon passes?" Kaname asked worried. What if the enemy knows this, what if this was that pricks plan to weaken Zero so he couldn't defend himself and steal him away from the pureblood. No the vampire wouldn't let them ever, Zero was his future mate, his wolf, his whole world. The vase shattered pulling the pureblood from his murderous thoughts. "No..." he muttered under his breath. "I will kill them before they can ever lay a finger on his beautiful silver haired head."

"Uh...Kaname-sama?" the noble asked fidjiting in fear as the pureblood before him descended into fury. After a minute his prince's mask was back in place and he was no longer trying to scare the noble to the point of pissing himself.

"Thank you for the information Adio, you are dismissed. Please do inform the others not to disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary." The pureblood said with a cold smile full of warning of punishment if anyone where to knock on his door.

"Y-yes Kaname-sama!" Adio squeaked out before all but running out of the room. With a sigh the pureblood stood making is way towards the bedchamber where his silverette rested.

"Seiren, come." he called out as his eyes laided apon the slumbering wolf who's ears were twitching quite adorably.

"Yes my lord." The phantom women replied appearing behind her master.

"I want you to find who the Imp's creator is along with protecting Zero with your life whenever I am not around to do so." The pureblood whispered out as he sat next to his love bringing his fingers out to brush hair from the silverette's face as he looked at the wolf with such warm tenderness in his red-brown eyes.

The smallest of smiles slid onto the ghost like vampire's lips as she watched her master look at the wolf with such evident love. Yes she would protect this boy who meant so much to her leader. "Yes my Lord." With that she vanished with determination shining in her cold eyes.

After she left the pureblood looked at the old grandfather clock, seeing that the sun was fixed to rise soon he climbed into bed next to the wolf. Pulling the silverette into his arms against his chest as he nuzzled into the soft silver hair he admired so much. "Rest well my love with the knowledge that i will never let anyone take you away from me. I will keep you safe I swear."

The Silverete snuggled deeper into the pureblood as he breathed in deeply. A smile worked its way onto the sleeping wolf's face as he whispered out a single airy word in content. "Kaname."

A/N: Hi everyone please don't kill me for being so late on this chapter senor year is kicking my ass and my computer chose this time to start crashing. when it finally recovered Microsoft word was gone and now i only have word pad to type on. it sucks ass no spell or grammar check at all so sorry if my chapters are a little ruff for a while till i can get it worked out. I am kinda English and spelling challenged seriously it is like at a sixth grade level no idea how i made it to be a senor and second in the class at that. HA. well see you all soon i will try to have the next chapter out next weekend.  
DimplyPanda


End file.
